My Time Is Now
by missing in imagination
Summary: Samantha Far was a dreamer and that's all she ever thought she would be. Follow Sam through her journey, her story, and get caught up in the secrets of Hollywood. Also starring: Miley Cyrus & Joe Jonas.
1. Trailer

This is my first try at a trailer and I think it came out pretty intense. This is what I work on in health class haha. So I'm truly excited to start this story, it's based on a lot of things in my life and my dream. Um so yeah, there will be lots of drama, some humor, and in order for this to connect to you, you have to imagine that Sam is a real life celebrity and I will make it as realistic as I can. She's looking back on her life and sharing it with us, so it's like an autobiography. I'm truly stoked to be writing this and I hope everybody loves it. Happy reading!

_Italicized: actions_

**Bold: plot**

Normal: talking

**Sam knew there was something out there…**

_Sam stares out her bedroom window, dreaming._

**Waiting for the time to come…**

"I know what I want; I just don't know how to get it."

**But when you keep the courage…**

_Sam in auditions, on stage in theater, and dancing in her bedroom._

**And follow your dreams…**

"You got the part!" screams

**Leave everything behind…**

_Sam hugs Austin goodbye and the family drives away from their home._

"Goodbye New Jersey, hello _California!"_

_Sam excitedly walks in to their huge LA home._

**For the chance of a lifetime…**

_On the red carpet she poses for the camera, gets interviewed:_

"So what's it like to be the next 'it' girl?"

"I'm just here for anyone who thinks their dreams won't come true."

**Promises are made…**

"Mom? What would happen if.."

"I can promise you this, Sam: The moment things get out of hand we're driving you right back to New Jersey"

**New friends develop…**

"Welcome to the _Miley and Sammy Show!"_

_Miley and Sam roll on the floor laughing together._

**But when things get tense…**

"Come on put more you in into the scene!"

"I don't even know who that is anymore!"

_She storms off the set and slams the dressing room door._

**And emotions run high…**

"I think it's best that we see other people.."

_Sam stops in her foot steps._

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Sam, you okay?"

_She dries her tears and looks up at Joe_

"Why do you care?"

**What you've dreamt of for so long, can fade away right in front of you…**

_Sam looks through a magazine and reads a false article about her and throws it across the room._

"You don't think I've changed, do you?"

_Sam asks her sister but she quickly gets up and silently walks away._

"But Mom! That isn't fair!"

_Sam watches her mom pack up a suitcase and shoves it into Sam's hands._

"It's for your own good."

**Hollywood's most intriguing illusion is Sam's biggest regret…**

_She runs out her house to Austin in a taxi, cries in the pouring rain, kissing Joe, taking pictures with Miley, getting on an airplane and looking back at California._

**Starring:**

**Samantha Far**

_Sam looks up from strumming her guitar and smiles sweetly._

**Miley Cyrus**

_Miley struts down the red carpet, blowing kisses._

**Austin Sabota**

_Austin hugs Sam and gently kisses her forehead. _

**Joe Jonas**

_He jumps around stage, singing and dancing._

_Sam's voice:_

**I am Samantha Far: Hollywood's newest star, the big screens freshest face, your newest obsession.**

_She flashes a peace sign at the camera._

**My Time Is Now**  
Coming to a computer near you.

So review and give me your opinion so far! How was my first trailer? Updates will come faster with lets say 5-10 reviews, so that's what I'm aiming for. All of my stories will be updated in the next few days. Ah FanFiction is addicting!!


	2. Meet Sam: Facts & Introduction

Thanks for all the great reviews, I'm really glad that you liked my first trailer. This chapter, is in the main purpose of teaching you more about Sam and letting her tell you a little bit about herself. The entire facts was made up and there is no such thing as I made it up for the sole purpose of this story. It's like a real celebrity facts page that you can find on fansites. This is how detailed and realistic I'm trying to be, so get used to it haha. You can also notice that the date is in the future because as I stated before, this is Sam looking back and telling you. It's about two years ahead than right now. Have fun reading!

Sam: Basic Facts

Birth Name: Samantha Far

Birth Date: August 27

Age: 16

Birthplace: New Jersey

Hair Color: brown

Eye Color: brown

Height: 5'10

Siblings: sister- Alexandra Far

Pets: two dogs and two guinea pigs

Hobbies: acting, writing, guitar, singing, running, computer.

Favorite food: pasta

Favorite color: orange

Favorite movie: Pride and Prejudice

Favorite book: Atonement by Ian McEwan

Favorite store: Urban Outfitters

Favorite candy: gummy bears

Favorite school subject: creative writing

As of May 2009  
Credit to has dreams, right? But what's the probability that your dream would come true? Well I didn't have to do some pointless math problem to figure that one out. My answer: A very slim chance my dreams would come true, if not, no chance so I might as well stop now. But I was stuck. Stuck in a deep black hole that must be where the hopeless humans go when they fall from a wishing star. I think I even saw Mr. Bader, my gym teacher from freshman year. Countless times he had told us stories of "the glory days" when he was a star basketball player. He claims that in a few weeks, the Lakers will be begging for him to come back. By all means Mr. Bader, good luck with that, I have faith in you, I really do. I'll have to ask for some 'making-your-dreams-a-reality' tips. But don't throw me a basketball and smelly sneakers quite yet. I'm going to be a star on a different court.

One of the most common questions an actress can get is 'when did you decide you wanted to go into acting?' It isn't hard for me to pin-point when I made that decision. My journey begins with the one, the only, Miley Cyrus who is still to this day, not only my best friend but still my role model. Ever since the first promotional aired for the explosive hit Hannah Montana, I was hooked. More like completely obsessed. I bet you've never hard of another girl who wore her blonde wig to school in 8th grade and sang Nobody's Perfect between classes. But it wasn't exactly Hannah Montana that I loved; it was Miley. I know, you're probably wondering what the difference is. Big difference: one isn't real! So for all the 8 year olds that just want to be blonde and wear pink sparkles, just move on now before you go into hysterics that your daddy couldn't get you tickets.

So the thing about Miley is that she was so closely relatable to me. The brown wavy hair, big dream, we loved and did the same things. I felt like she was the other part of me that wanted to come out. For too long I went through the sarcastic comments from kids at school and I would stand up for her. I could never find nor admit that there was any fault in her. I checked the fan sites everyday, I went to all her concerts, I supported her in every possible way. Call it obsessed, but I consider it extremely dedicated and supportive.

The day I met her, was one of the best days of my life. It was my main wish for a long time and I had dreamt about the perfect scenarios and what I would say. But I was never prepared for my surprised reaction. It was during the Best of Both Worlds Tour craze. Everybody knows that you had to go at the pink bus and wait for the raffles. When my name was announced for those meet and great passes, all I can remember thinking and saying is "oh. Shit." I was in a complete state of shock, and even more so when she was sitting right in front of me. I literally thought I was going to pass out. When the #1 person in your life right in front of you, you go a little mental! I guess I should've taken it as a sign that dreams do come true. But I was still to ignorant at the time.

Now that I've completely dragged on about Miley, let us move on to my life. I lived in New Jersey which basically sucked. I hated it and all I wanted to do was get out and go to California or just anywhere besides this cold, wintery place. The only good thing about where I lived, was that we could get to the city in less than an hour and I am forever grateful for that. I had a completely normal life and I won't be modest like most celebrities are when it comes to this: My life now, is not normal. I have paparazzi following me, wake up calls at the earliest of hours, and so much pressure. That's just to say the least, and you will come to realize that.

This is all I ever wanted and all I ever dreamed of. The opportunities are endless. However the impossibility is endless too. So join me on this joy ride. I, Samantha Far, am sharing my entire life with you. Because my time is now, and it could be your time too.

REVIEW!


	3. Austin and the Agency

Hey sorry it took a little longer than I had planned to get the next chapter up. The thing is, is that I write them in my notebook during school but it takes a lot to type them all up quickly. I'll try harder, I promise lol. I hope you like this, it's the first official chapter of My Time Is Now! 

"So, did you get my text last night?" Sarah asked. We were walking down our high school hallway on a Friday and I was far from paying attention to her. I strained my neck and looked over everyone's heads, but since I'm so tall it didn't take much. 

Sarah was getting irritated, "Who the heck are you looking for?"

And then I spotted him. His straight, black hair swept across his eyes and his smile, oh his smile, could melt you like the Wicked Witch.

"Oh my god there he is," I whispered and casually walked by his locker. He looked up and grinned, "Hey Sam."

I stopped in my tracks, "Oh hi Austin." I smiled goofily and probably looked like the biggest dork on the planet but he didn't seem to think that way. Austin was, in my opinion, the only boyfriend worthy guy in this school. Most girls don't think twice about him, just because he isn't their 'Abercrombie model-football jock-Prince Charming'. Oh well, more for me! 

I've had a crush on him for months and this spring, everything fell into place. We both landed the lead roles in the schools musical and ever since the after party when I "accidentally" tripped and "by coincidence" landed in his arms, we've secretly been crushing on each other. But lately it seems like we've been acting like a bit more than friends.

The best thing about him is that we have so much in common: acting, music, guitar. He's like my real life Joe Jonas. Not to mention that he's so hot that he could pass as the Brendon Urie from Panic! At The Disco (one of my favorite bands). Before I knew his name I actually called him Brendon. Pathetic, I know.

I soon realized that he was still standing beside me as he spoke up, "Ms. Long wanted me to tell you that she wants you to go to her during lunch. Want some company?" I eyed Sarah who was glowing with excitement for me and nodded. He grabbed his bag and slammed his locker shut and we walked away together.

"So how'd band practice go?" I asked. Him and his two friends joined for Battle of the Bands with Austin, obviously, being the lead singer/guitarist.

"It went real good. We wrote some new material and stuff.. You should come sometime," he smiled at me and placed his hand on the small of my back as we turned the corner. The music hallway is the only sane place in this school. The whole environment is comforting and playful: walls covered in painted murals, music in the air. It's like your back in elementary school and who doesn't love elementary school?

We arrived in front of Ms. Long's office and Austin said, "I'll wait out here for you. Don't get lost in the spirit of creativity." I laughed as I walked through the door. It was a joke that made fun of how Ms. Long would constantly say that during play practice. It was like her catch-phrase or slogan. Just think Highschool Musical's Ms. Darbus, only ten times more intense.

I walked into her office and heard ocean waves and smelled lavender. There she was, in a peaceful state of mind, sitting at her desk with her long blonde hair pulled back with chopsticks.

"Ms. Long?" I asked, awaking her from a trance. 

She quickly opened her eyes and turned down the spa music, "Oh hello Sam. I have some information for you that I think you'll be excited to hear."

"Oh really?" I was perked with interest.

She adjusted her tortoise shell glasses on the bridge of her nose, "I talked with Bradley Clark from A-list agency and I don't think you were aware of this but he was here, watching you perform, on opening night last week."

My stomach dropped. What did he think of me? Was opening night good? I tried to remember any mistakes I had made but she interrupted me.

"He called me yesterday and he would like to speak with you." she handed me a Post-It note with a phone number on it.

"Give him a call tonight. We'll talk tomorrow about it. The creative spirit is watching over you, Samantha. Embrace it." she dismissed me and I walked out of the room in a daze. I found Austin resting against a locker and he lit up when he saw me.

"So what'd she want?"

"Some guy from an agency wants to talk to me."

"Wow, that's a pretty big deal, Sam," he said as we began walking to the lunch room.

I shrugged my shoulders, "We'll see what happens."

That night I sat in my bedroom with my phone to my ear, twisting the cord around my fingers. I rested my head against the headboard and fidgeted my feet that were clothed with extremely high tube socks and Converse. I stared out the window and listened to the ongoing ring.

"Hello this is A-list Agency, how can I help you?"

"Um yes, can I speak to Bradley Clark?"

"Hold on please." I waited to be connected to his phone line and paced around my room. 

Suddenly I heard a voice, "Hello, Bradley Clark speaking."

"Hi Mr. Clark. My name is Samantha Far. I'm a student of Susanna Long at North River Highschool and she told me you wanted to speak with me."

"Ah yes, Samantha, thank you for calling. You have quite a lot of talent, I can sense the passion. Talent and passion is what we strive for here at A-list agency."

I grinned, "Thank you, sir."

"Have you ever considered pursuing acting as a career?"

"Yes sir, it's my dream. I want it more than anything." I was gripping the phone so hard, my knuckles were white.

"Perhaps then, we can bring you into the city and get your name out there. Before you know it, you can be a star."

I avoided squealing, "That's great! Thank you so much!" After getting more information, I hung up the phone and burst out my bedroom.

"Mom! Mom!" I yelled. I found her cooking in the kitchen.

"Sam, what? Why are you yelling?"

"Remember how I told you about the agency in New York that wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah," she had a questionable look on her face, "did you call him?"

"I just hung up with him and he wants you and me to come to his office on Saturday. He said he'd make me a star, Mom!"

She straightened up, "Don't get your hopes up. These guys are always so promising until it comes to signing the contract." I slouched and rolled my eyes at her. She was always the one to keep me grounded especially since my mind always seems to fly away.

"Where is the place?" She suddenly sounded a bit interested. I pushed the piece of paper with information forward. She took a moment and sighed.

"All right, we'll go." I jumped up and gave her a quick hug. I skipped to my laptop, my lifelong addiction, and checked my messages. I saw that Austin sent me a message: 'hey superstar. Wanna walk around town? We're almost done with practice, come on over.'

I felt the butterflies bouncing around my stomach. I was falling harder and harder for him each time I was with him. So I grabbed my The Cab sweatshirt and walked outside. It was breezy and brisk, the perfect spring day. Austin's house was about a half hour walk through the woods, but I never minded that. I loved walking underneath the shady trees, listening to the birds. I felt like I was in the Amazon. That's one place I really want to go and I need to go with my grandpa. My grandparents aren't you're average losing memory-in a nursing home type grandparents. They have the personalities of a teenager and travel all over the globe. Me and my sister always stay with them and take us cool places. They're like my friends and there is nothing wrong with that.

When I arrived at his driveway, I heard the echo of clashing drums and bass. The garage door was wide open, so I walked inside. I waited till they finished their song and clapped enthusiastically. I loved their music. It was like rock-alternative and that was totally my style. Plus, they write their own music which is pretty awesome.

"Hey Sam," Austin said as he placed his guitar on the stand. He waved a hand at his friends and took off with me down the road. It was all small talk and silence for most of the walk until he suddenly said in a serious tone, "Can I ask you something?"

I balanced myself on the curb, walking with my arms out like wings and replied, "Go for it."

He took a deep breath and pushed his hair out of his eyes, "I don't know any easier way to put it but will you be my girlfriend?"

When his question registered in my mind, at that moment I lost my balance and swayed off the curb. But before I could fall, I felt a strong grasp on my arm. I looked at his gleaming face and jumped down to his level, "Of course."

We laced our fingers and kept walking until we reached the small café and bookshop in town. By now you can tell that I walk to a lot of places. Why pay for gas and destroy our atmosphere when you can get some hardcore exercise and save the planet, right?

Woo hoo I'm loving this story, it's so much fun to write. Okay GO REVIEW PLEASE! hehe


	4. Neon Chairs and Theater Seats

SORRY! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up, I didn't plan on it for being this long of a wait. I got grounded :( and Easter was busy so I'm sorry and I'm back, so enjoy this next chapter! More to come with more reviews!

I sat next to my mom in the waiting area, twisting my rings around my fingers. I couldn't believe that I was about to meet with Bradley Clark: owner of the hottest acting agency on the East coast. It was about 3 weeks since I first called him and life had been going pretty smoothly. Austin and I were still going strong in our new relationship, I went to a Paramore concert last weekend, and I totally aced my biology test. Okay, maybe I didn't ace it, but definitely passed.

"Samantha Far, you may go in," the secretary announced and I entered into his office. When I got inside everything was very modern. The furniture, the walls, the vibe was very mod and urban. Mr. Clark was sitting at his desk, concentrating on his computer files, until he spotted me and my mom.

He suddenly stood up and outstretched his hand, "Nice to finally meet you Samantha."

I shook his hand firmly, "Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Clark."

"Please call me Bradley," he insisted. Then he greeted my mom and we sat down and discussed. Everything from money to auditions were discussed but of course Mom needed to ask millions of questions.

His final comment, however, was directed at me, "What do you have to say about this? Any questions because this all bounces back on you eventually."

I stated, "I love it all. I say let's get this show on the road and get some action." It could've been from the anxiousness or the neon green chair I was sitting in that made my brain go fuzzy, therefore making me sound like a ditz but luckily he laughed.

"I like your attitude," he chuckled. After more minutes of collaborating, everyone came to an agreement and I was sent to Melanie Thompson: my newly hired agent. Her office was a little less colorful but more like film geek. The memorabilia of classic Hollywood films was incredible. I already knew I'd like her.

She stepped into the room with tall Banana Republic boots and a cute dress with a Starbucks and papers in hand. She threw the papers on the desk, nearly knocking over the teetering ice late and sighed. She looked up and brushed her brown bangs out of her eyes.

"Well," she dropped her hands together, "We have Samantha Far, aspiring actress, my newest project." I wasn't sure if I liked being called a 'project'. it made me sound like a manufactured good: in goes a small-town dreamer, out goes a tight abed, fake tanned, primetime television sensation.

I softly replied, "Nice to meet you."

"We're just going to get going right away. First we need to create a resume and portfolio." She turned her computer so that we could see too.

She began typing, "So what is your background in acting? Any past experience?" I told her everything from theater summer camp when I was 14, to the community and school plays I've been doing to date.

Then she said, "The next step is to get some headshots done. I'm going to send you to Christian Durmar who's studio is just around the corner from here." She set up a date for me to do a quick shoot with him next Tuesday. I know, on a school night. It took some pleading for Mom to let that one slide but hey, making your dreams come true means major sacrificing.

"All right so once we get all that done, we'll send it out to some casting directors, talent scouts, I know some national searches are coming this way soon.. and that's it. If you need anything just call." My mind was spinning, trying to filter through everything she had just said. It all seemed to be going so quickly, like there was no time to sit back and enjoy it all. But when we walked out into the busy city, my mom knew one thing that would allow us to celebrate: shopping.

We got home late that afternoon and as I threw myself on the bed, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"Hi it's Sarah. I was thinking that maybe you, Austin, Ben, and I should go see a movie tonight. I heard that 'When Wicked Kills' is really scary."

I sat up and thought, "I don't know, I've had a pretty tiring day. What time's the movie?"

"8:10. Come on, it'll be so much fun."

I gave in, "Alright fine. I'll call Austin."

"Well, he already knows but call him anyways." I laughed. Sarah was always on top of everything. We hung up and a couple hours later, Austin pulled up in his old, Chevy truck.

"Hola," I said as I jumped into the passenger seat. He reached over and gave me a sweet peck on the kips and drove off. Fortunately our transition from friends to couple wasn't awkward or anything so everything went pretty smoothly.

"So tell me about today," he urged.

I sighed, "Oh my god where do I start. We talk with the guy, everything goes great, and before I know it I have an agent and a photoshoot booked."

He peered over at me, still keeping one eye on the road, "Wo so this is real."

"Oh it's as real as real gets." He was right, this was seriously happening. Everything was slowly falling into place, even though I hadn't realized it till that moment.

"Just when you get famous," he joked, "Don't be some Disney pop princess. I would have to refuse to watch your show." I laughed but it was true. I had no intention of being apart of Disney Channel. Sure I wanted it when I starred at Hannah Montana on the screen, but now that I've watched Miley, with difficulty, try to get away from that image, I had no desire.

We parked the car and met up with Sarah and her boyfriend Ben. We bought the tickets and had a few minutes to spare. Of course, Sarah and Ben raced over to the arcade games, but we stayed put.

"Want some food? Popcorn? Candy?"

"Nah, I don't like popcorn. But I'll take a box of gummy bears please."

He looked at me with a weird look, "You don't like popcorn?" I giggled and nodded.

"Okay then, one box of gummy bears coming right up."

We found seats in the small theater and watched the lights dim and the movie began. When Sarah said it was scary, she wasn't kidding! Normally I'm good with scary things. Like roller coasters, dude, they're the coolest thing since the subway but scary movies and me are usually watched in the comfort and safety of my own home. I was literally attached to Austin's arm.

"Pretty creepy, huh?" he whispered in my ear. A scream and ominous music echoed from the speakers and I winced. Austin recognized my fear and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I buried my face into his chest and closed my eyes, trying to convince myself it wasn't real. Finally it ended and the lights came on and everyone began pouring out of the theater.

"Holy crap that was crazy," I exclaimed as we walked towards his car.

He shrugged, "Eh, it was alright." I looked at him sarcastically. He always claimed that he wasn't afraid of anything but one day, I'll find his weakness. I'm not saying I want to bring the house down on my boyfriend or anything, but that's my competitive edge awakening.

When we pulled into my driveway, he turned off the engine and walked over to my side of the truck. He opened the door, took my hand, and pulled me down to the pavement.

I smiled and stared at the moon in his eyes, "I had a fun time."

"Even if you were scared?"

"I know you're there to protect me." With that he led me to the front door and when we stopped under the light he sweetly kissed me goodbye. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my thirteen year old sister peeking out behind the stairs. I ignored her for the moment and after I burst into the house, I grumbled, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

She exclaimed, "Nope! Watching you get down with Austin is much more entertaining."

I threw my stuff in the closet, "it was a quick kiss and you're just jealous." I walked into my parents office where they were working. My dad owned his own business and my mom has a fulltime job too.

My dad looked up, "How was it?"

"It was fun. The movie was way creepy though."

Of course my mom asked the more boy-oriented question, "How's Austin?"

"He's fine, Mom." And that's as detailed as I planned on getting so I left.

On Monday afternoon I spoke to Ms. Long about everything that's happened with Bradley Clark.

"So he already hooked you up with an agent?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, everything went so fast, I didn't no what to make of it all." I shifted my weight and looked at the clock.

"But he liked you though? Did it seem like he was hopeful?"

I thought that was an odd question, "Well yeah, I guess so." She smirked, trying to hide a smile. She folded her hands in her lap, "That's all." I exited her room, suspicious. Something was up, something was being hidden from me.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Americas Next Top Astronaut?

Hey, hope everybody is having a good spring break. I just wanted to send all my thoughts and prayers to Stephanie Gotz. She was the Jonas Brothers Street Team leader and was an amazing girl. She was young, beautiful, and had a bright future ahead of her. Unfortunately she passed away on Tuesday night unexpectedly. I never met Steph but I knew who she was and how hard she worked for the boys. We'll see you in eternity

"Now just tilt your head a little more to the camera… there stop." Christian Durmar, my photographer for today, guided me through a fun and enjoyable shoot. At that moment, I was wearing a breezy, purple sundress and worn cowgirl boots. A fan blew at my face, creating a playful aura of my long brown hair.

"You look so pretty dear," my mom awed. She was getting to feel very proud of me, now that everything is making reality.

"What's next?" I asked Christian who was in the process of changing films.

"Next is a simple shot of the neck up. It should look natural and sweet." He showed me the position I should be in and I replicated it. after a few more photos, I was finally finished.

"Awesome job, Sam," he said as we walked over to his computer.

I stopped and flashed a supermodel pose, "Americas Next Top Model!"

He chuckled, "Hey! I love that show, don't be a hater."

I scrunched up my nose in disgust, "It's okay. I hate when Tyra gets all serious at the end," I imitated dramatically, "I have two photos left in my hand.."

Christian commented, "Maybe you really are a good actress." I smiled at his compliment and for the next hour we sat at his widescreen Mac computer and chose the best pictures. He then ailed them to Melanie and that was it.

The next day, after school we had play practice. I sat on the couch in my sweats and Uggs and sipped at my Snapple, waiting for Ms. Long to call me up. Suddenly Austin fell next to me and rested his head on my shoulder.

I giggled, "Tired?"

"Very," he grumbled. I ran my fingers through his hair, but was loudly interrupted.

"Sam! Lets go!" Ms. Long screeched. It's like she changes into a vicious breed at the end of the day; don't we all. And I bet she doesn't have three hours of homework left to do.

I groaned and pushed Austin away but he refused to move.

"Austin," I whispered, 'She's going to kill me."

"Wouldn't want that to happen," he said as he pulled himself together. I ran onto the stage and shuffled my way towards her.

"We're at the part where Charlotte is singing 'Who I Am' on the bridge. Ready when you are."

I took a deep breath and began. A few years ago I would never be able to do this: singing alone and in front of a small group of people. but theater has given me a glowing confidence and Ms. Long put it as straightforward as straightforward gets: "Get on stage and perform or leave."

When I finished the last note she sighed compassionately, "Beautiful, just beautiful. Now go get Nicole, she's next." I turned on my heels and walked back. I motioned to 'Nervous Nicole' who quickly leaped up and ran to Ms. Long's attention. Now it was my turn to collapse onto Austin but he wasn't where I left him. After looking around for a few minutes, Ms. Long suddenly shouted, "Practice is over! Goodbye girls and boys!" Everyone grabbed their things and headed out the back door but I still had no sign of him.

I asked somebody next to me, "Have you seen Austin?"

"He said for you to meet him at his truck."

So I did just that and sure enough, he was in his car drumming the steering wheel to a song on the radio. I stepped into the truck and slammed the door.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Austin smiled and started the engine, "I have something to show you."

We kept driving through the rolling hills while the sun slowly died. He wouldn't answer any of my questions so I just sat back and relaxed. Finally I heard the tires crushing against gravel and we stopped. I looked out the window and saw the darkness of night.

"Can you tell me now?" I whined.

He answered in a sing-song voice, "Not yet." He led me outside and into the cool, turbulent air and we walked through the tall grasses. Suddenly Austin brought me to the ground and we laid beside each other, looking at the stars.

Finally Austin explained, "Do you know what's special about tonight?" I shrugged.

"Tonight," he said, "Is a huge meteor shower." I gasped. He knew how much of a nerd I was about astronomy.

"Oh my gosh, Austin," I gushed, "This is the sweetest thing!" he just smiled and we laid there, watching the sky dance.

Now you probably think that I'm the biggest dork. I get all mushy because a guy brought me to watch the sky for an hour in the middle of nowhere? I thought it was extremely thoughtful and it meant a lot to me. So we watched the meteors and it was fascinating. I've always loved space and astronomy. I even wanted to be an astronaut when I was little but that ended after I watched the space shuttles explode.

The next day, I got a call from Melanie during Spanish class. Yes, she even has my cell number for immediate contact. Not like it's stalkerish or anything, we were each others clients, all business. God, by that time, Hollywood was already seeping into my personal life.

Luckily my phone was on silent or else that would've caused a major school related issue. I asked to go to the bathroom and hid in a stall with the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Melanie Thompson," she answered.

I whispered, "It's Sam, you called."

"Oh hey you. I've got your first audition lined up," she said enthusiastically.

"Wow! When?"

"Tomorrow, you're gonna have to take off school."

"Tomorrow?!" I screamed in a whisper. My fist professional audition was tomorrow. Like in less than 24 hours. And I wasn't feeling too confident about it.

PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter will be up very soon, maybe even tomorrow!


	6. Start of the Rest of My Life

Here you go, numero cuatro. is this the big announcement chapter? :O why yes! i think it is! read on!

I stood in a line of at least two hundred teen girls. We were all different: different colors, sizes, personalities. But there was one thing we all had in common: we wanted to take the role of Wonder Parker.

I was at the audition that I had found out just 18 hours ago in the school bathroom. Lovely. I was pretty nervous but ever more so, I was irritated. These girls just didn't know how to shut up! Ninety-nine percent of them were way too bubbly, gossipy, manicured, rich city girls and here I was just minding my own business, bobbing my head to my iPod and waiting to be called in.

Although most of them were of my distaste, the girl behind me named Rachel was very nice. We talked about where we lived and what we like to do: you know, the usual introduction. We did eventually get on the topic of the Jonas Brothers and that set me off like an obsessed fanatic, which I was. Once you start me with them, it takes a lot for me to stop. Joe's been my celebrity crush for years. I even planned on waiting for him to come back to Jersey, marry, and have a house with a picket fence and rose garden. But then they got extremely famous and left all of us behind.

For what seemed like forever, my name was suddenly called and my stomach lurched. Rachel wished me good luck and gave me a gentle push forward. When I wearily walked into the room, I saw a small table with four people. I felt like I was on American Idol.

They stared at me and I gave them a sweet smile, "Hi, I'm Samantha Far."

They smiled back and sketched a quick note on their clipboard. I recited the monologue Melanie had made for me and they seemed to like my enthusiasm. I was handed a sample script of the show (I took that as a good sign) and acted out a few lines. It was from the scene where Wonder found out that her parents were gone: very emotional.

I wouldn't call them judges but more along the lines of observers. So the "observers" looked pleased and one spoke up.

"Samantha, have you had any experience in acting?"

"Only school theater, sir," I responded.

He nodded and glanced at the others in agreement, "Thank you, we will see you soon."

Once I was halfway out the door, it registered in my mind: did he just say they'd see me soon? As in again? As in I totally nailed my audition, they loved me, and want to fly me to California for the final callback?

Well yes, that is exactly what they said.

I walked through the airport with my family, looking for the luggage claim. I had been in LAX airport only once before, when we vacationed in California as a family. But back in 7th grade, I didn't appreciate Hollywood nor understand my lifelong calling. The casting directors and ABC network apparently wanted me to be on the show the very first time I auditioned, but here I am, one moth later, against two other girls for the final spot. By now, the shows name and premise was secretly released to us:

It's called Skyscrapers and is plotted around the life of Wonder Parker. Wonder is a normal girl, the middle child of two other sisters, has loving parents, and lives in a random town in Maine. Tragically, their parents go on a hike and never come back so her and her sisters are sent to live with their childrenless, madly rich aunt and uncle in New York City. It's about their struggle to adjust to a city and the drama that goes with it. It's like a renewed version of Summerland which is one of my all time favorite shows.

So while we were in the airport, I kept my eyes peeled for any celebrity presences. I guess I was expecting Tom Cruise to walk out of a public terminal but silly me, they have private jets to take them wherever their little heart desires.

We arrived at our hotel around noon. Now mind you, there's a three hour earlier difference between California and New Jersey. Usually my family has major adjustment issues with jet lag and I'm the one who wants to go out and explore. They all slept and I'm the type of person who's incapable of taking nap so me, being the responsible 17 year old that I am, let a note, grabbed the room key, and headed out to the City of Angels.

The sun was shining so bright in Hollywood that day. I walked along the sidewalk, passing the high fashion stores and celebrity hangouts. And then I saw Pinkberry. I've been dying to step foot in a Pinkberry since JB said they loved it there. I walked inside and bought a Fruity Pebbles frozen yogurt and sat down by the window. I watched the people passing, looked at what they were wearing, what they were doing. I'm such a people-watcher. Or I'm just curious about everything.

The next morning, I sat in bed talking to my siter.

"Where'd you go yesterday?" she asked.

"Oh I just went to Pinkberry and grabbed something."

"By yourself?" she asked disappointedly.

I looked up, "Well yeah, why did you want to go someplace?" She nodded.

I picked myself up and began to get dressed, "Lets go then."

"It's seven thirty!" she exclaimed.

I shrugged, "So what. I don't know about you, but I'm craving for an iced late." That got her out of bed and ready.

When we sat down at the Coffee Bean, we just talked and enjoyed the amazing weather. I sipped at my drink and suddenly spotted a group of paparazzi merge to the other side of the road. I tried to see what was going on but couldn't see anybody special.

And there she was. She walked into the Coffee Bean with her mom, along with the loyal paparazzi. Her long, newly colored hair shined against the sun as she pushed her way to the counter. Her neon orange nails were grasping onto her Envy cellphone and Gucci leather bag. My mouth dropped open and I was in a state of shock. Miley Cyrus was naturally standing right there, ordering the same drink as me. My first action was to grab a napkin and shove it at her and I did just that.

I ran up to her nervously, "Hi Miley, I love you so much, I'm a huge fan, pretty much obsessed, can you please sign this?" I should've been exhausted after that mess of words but never was I more awake.

She smiled and said with her fading country accent, "Sure."

I watched her sign it and reminded her, "I met you last year at a concert. You were awesome."

She handed me the autograph, "Aw thanks, sweetie." She turned to grab her drink and leave but before she left my side she added, "See you around." I smiled and waved and if I wasn't so lucky, I would have fainted right there.

I went back to Alex who's eyes were bulging, "What just happened?"

I smirked, "I just met Miley for a second time, that's what just happened."

She rolled her eyes, "You're only another fan. She won't remember you."

I bit my lip and thought hard, "Not for long."

Finally the day came for the final audition. There were a lot more important people there and I kindly met them all. Even the other two girls were nice. Soon enough I was called into the audition room. I acted out more scenes and talked with them, trying to shed my personality as much as I could. That is always what they look for: your approach, then the talent.

However they asked me to do something different, "Can you sing?"

I stuttered, "Well yes, yes I can."

"Go ahead then. Sing."

I paused, thinking of an appropriate song to sing at a time like this and then it hit me. I had to belt out 'On My Own' from Les Miserables. I had sung it in the school play, talent shows, and my aunt is obsessed with it and gets all teary eyed when I perform it. It was literally like what I was known for.

I thought that song was what would make it or break it for me. It was truly my last chance. They seemed pleased at the end and had a long discussion afterwards. I wasn't really sure what gestures or expressions to look for so I couldn't tell you that I knew something good was going to happen.

But now I can.

We were back home and not a day went by that I didn't think about being on Skyscrapers. After two months and no response, I figured that some other girl got it who was obviously a lot more talented than me. Even though I'd always think about it, I shoved it in the back of my mind and was distracted by the hot, summer days of July.

It was the middle of the month, school was officially forgotten and beaches were of full focus. I laid basking in the sun next to Austin who was holding my wrist and sprinkling sand into my palm.

He spoke with the seagulls screeches and oceans roars behind him, "Listen Sam, I really don't want you to lose hope."

"I know, I know," I sighed, "But optimism doesn't last forever." I looked out to where the waves met the sky, searching for an answer. But all I could see was an endless line.

In the event of going through your history notebook, you tend to get lost in historical hysteria. For example that night, I finally emptied my backpack form the last day of school. Usually it takes me much longer to do this tedious task but I needed something to do. So you begin to wonder what our generation will look like in a history text book. Will they just talk about politics or throw in Britney Spears because her antics had more interest than the presidential election? Then that got me thinking of how pathetically satisfying it is that our lives revolve around Hollywood and the celebrities mistakes. Maybe it's just because we all want to be famous. But maybe we all want to be famous for the wrong reasons.

"Sam! Come down here!" my mom excitedly yelled. When I got to her, she was placing the phone down and looked flustered.

"What's going on?" I asked anxiously.

She straightened up, looked me in the eyes, and smiled, "You got the part."

yay, so everything is starting to fall into place for sam! leave me lovely REVIEWSS


	7. On The Ride

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the kind reviews of all my stories, you don't know how much I appreciate it. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up tomorrow. I'm so far ahead of writing it, than actually typing it and putting it up so I really want to catch up because I'm so excited for it! Read and Review!

"You got the part," my mom stated.

I stared at her blankly, "What."

"You got the part. Sam, you're Wonder Parker."

Then it hit me. I screamed and we both danced around the room in happiness. I felt so overwhelmed that I didn't know what to do with myself. it was like winning the Miley meet and greets: total shock. So what was the next step? It turns out that they're shooting the pilot episode in New York City and if that gets picked up, then it's off to Los Angeles.

The rest of my summer consisted of commuting to the city each day for Skyscrapers. My first day on the set was something I'll always remember. I arrived at the studio early but to my surprise, there was already a group of workers preparing for the long day. I found the director, Jason Manorey, and went up to great him. We had met back in LA and also talked a few times after I had gotten the part. So I walked up to him and he was busy talking with a familiar looking boy. An extremely cute, familiar looking boy.

Jason saw me and immediately began, "Hi Samantha. This is somebody I think you'll like to meet." Jason moved out of the way and I suddenly realized who it was.

"This is Joe Jonas. You're new costar."

Did I hear him correctly? Joe Jonas was going to be on my show? If that wasn't a gift from God, then I don't know what is.

I regained my composure, "It's great to meet you, Joe. I'm a huge fan." I wanted to leave out the fact that I loved him with my life and his poster is hanging above my bed. That may not be the best first impression.

"Today is just a new experience. You guys can walk around, meet everyone, and later on we'll hand out the scripts," Jason continued. We nodded as he walked away.

Joe turned to me, "So, you live in Jersey too?"

"Yep," I grinned, "Though I don't like it very much."

Joe raised an eyebrow, "Oh you'll miss it, trust me. I grew up in Wycoff, you know." Of course I know. I could spill out your entire history right in front of you.

I innocently responded, "Really? That's cool. So what brought you here? I mean, where's your brothers?"

He sighed, "Oh the 'teen pop sensations' are finally slowing down. After 3 years of the same thing, with the same people, you begin to part your ways."

I was surprised, "So what are Nick and Kevin doing then?"

"Nick is doing some solo stuff and Kevin is looking into going to college before it's too late." We walked over to the snack bar, grabbed some food, and sat down at a small table.

"And you're getting into acting," I finished for him.

He nodded, "Yup. But enough about me. How'd you get here?"

"Oh it's always been my dream, but I never knew how to make it come true, but then I tried out and got the part. I'm just really lucky I guess."

"That's awesome. I hope the show gets picked up. I think it has a lot of potential, but we'll see." Joe smiled at me with that smile that I've been waiting to see in front of me for years.

Bu now, we were back in school. We filmed the pilot episode and sent it in, now we were just waiting for a response. It feels like one phone call is a whole lifetime away.

It was senior year and everybody was talking about colleges, but me? We decided not to go through with that because of my new acting career. My parents weren't the proudest over that decision and truthfully I was torn too. I always figured the time would come when I'd be serious in acting and I'd have to break away from the lifestyle that I've known for so long. But never did I have enough hope and faith in myself that it would actually happen. My parents always told me "go to college, get an education and then you can go off and do what you want." I feel like I've let them down. Maybe even a little of myself is disappointed too. But I had to get my priorities straight and I've wanted this too long to let it fly away.

The rumors had spread that I would be on the show and I could feel the jealousy rising. There were girls who glared at me for obviously doing something they only wish they could do and hated me for it. on the other hand, there were people that tried to befriend me, thinking they could get some perks of being friends with a celebrity. I tried to avoid both sides and stick with my true friends who were there with me since the beginning and hopefully till the end.

The weeks dragged on in an endless timeline. I felt restless and anxious, just waiting. On Saturday, I was sitting in the family room with my laptop when the phone rang. I reached over to grab the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Samantha. This is Eric Beck, Skyscrapers producer."

I quickly got excited and nervous, "Eric! What's the news?"

I could sense his grin through the phone as he said, "Well… ABC loved it, they want it to premiere this fall!"

I shrieked and jumped up, "Oh my god!"

"That's right, so we need to get you out to LA as soon as possible so we start filming."

I responded with an ecstatic "Okay, sounds good."

"Well congratulations, Sam. This is just the beginning of one big ride." He hung up and I sat there for a moment before I ran to my family. I was on the ride and it was too late to get off.

So Sam met Joe Jonas! What do you think will happen between the two of them? Also, I know everybody is looking for a little Niley in this, and there will be in upcoming chapters. But this isn't a Niley story, so don't get your hopes up, but I don't want that to scare you away from reading this because there will be pairings to your liking! Also- My first NILEY SONG-FIC will be up soon and also this story will be updated more so STAY TUNED AND REVIEW!


	8. Goodbyes: Should I Laugh or Cry

Well I was pretty disappointed with the reviews of last chapter. You guys don't know how much encouragement I get from reading those and it makes me feel like writing this whole thing is actually worth something. So please, take the time to review. But I'd really like to thank aalleezz for always reviewing and sharing her thoughts, it makes me real glad that at least somebody is enjoying it.

I never thought this day would come. I dreamt about it as I laid awake on a Sunday night with no intentions of falling asleep for school the next day. I dreamt about it while swinging on the tire swing in my neighbors back yard. I pictured the most relieving moment but my thoughts were wrong, so wrong. I imaged myself just leaving everything in a care free state of mind. No tears, just smiles.

There I stood in my driveway with all my friends and anybody who wanted to say goodbye. I looked around and stared at all the faces of mixed emotions. There was sadness, yet there was also a bubbling layer of excitement and happiness.

Sarah and I sneaked away for a moment and talked in our old club house in the woods.

"I'm really proud you, Sam," she said.

"Thanks," I replied, "But I'm not worried about us. You ca come out to California, we'll go to all the events together, just like we planned."

Sarah smiled, "I hope it works out like that." We got up and began to walk back to the house. But when we stepped out of the woods I saw Austin walking toward me.

"Oh crap, I can't do this, I'm going to cry," I shouted as I tried to escape but Sarah grabbed me.

"No! You have to say goodbye to him. You'll be fine," she reassured. I gave her a weary look and took a deep breath. Sarah walked away and left the two of us alone.

We took each others hand and silently strolled around the yard. Suddenly Austin stopped and turned to face me with his ice blue eyes and took my face in his hands. I looked up at him as the uncontrollable tears created a trail down my cheeks. He wiped away the stinging tears with his thumb and crashed his lips into mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we stood there, watching the world spin.

He spoke, "You should be happy."

"I don't want to leave you," I stated as I held on to him tighter, as if at any second we'd be pulled apart.

That second came too fast.

"Sam, time to go!" my dad yelled from the house.

Austin forced me to move and led be back with his arm around my shoulder. I hugged goodbye to a few more people and before I knew it, Austin was closing my car door and we stared at each other through the tinted glass. With no last words, we had our hands pressed against the window, looking deeply into each others eyes. There was nothing left to say.

When the car began to pull away, I realized this was the last time I'd see my home and these people for a very long time, if not forever. The image of the For Sale sign is still etched in my memory.

It took three days of traveling in a car to get to California. For the most part, I sulked in my seat and watched videos on my iPod and texted Austin to the fullest extent. It felt like an endless stretch of miles while resisting the urge to burst out in full argument with my sister and pigging out on fast food meals. The only enjoyable aspect of overnight road trips is that you technically can't have a bedtime. It's not like your parents can say 'Turn off the lights and go to your room' because you're stuck in a car. I loved to watch the night sky, making wishes on stars, and knowing that the boy I left at home and I were looking at the same moon.

I was the biggest bump on a log during those few days. But the minute I spotted that Welcome to California sign, I snapped back into reality. Seeing the liveliness of Los Angeles when we arrived was a huge adrenaline rush. I had waited too long to come back here and the weird thing was that I felt like I was home because this is where I truly wanted to be for years.

The specifics of where we were going to live were still a mystery to me. My parents had hid it from us like it was some big surprise. We entered a housing development through big iron gates and passed extravagant homes with lavish landscaping and French windows. We turned a corner and I suddenly recognized a Spanish-Italian styled home. We passed it and pulled into a home two doors down.

We pulled into the driveway and I stuttered, "Wait, oh my god that was Miley's house." I could see my parents grin through the rearview mirror. I couldn't fathom what that meant.

"Welcome to your new home," they stated. I looked at our beautiful new home and then down the street at the Cyrus'.

"Are you joking?" my sister exclaimed.

"Nope," Mom laughed, "This is our house and that is the Cyrus' and if you look right behind that line of trees, that is where the Jonas Brothers live."

My mouth gaped open and I fumbled for the car handle. I stepped foot on the driveway and breathed in the calm, California air. When I walked into the house, I was bombarded my moving boxes. The front hallway was decorated with a dangling chandelier and a twisting staircase. As I searched through, I found a family room, kitchen, bathroom, some random rooms, and the cutest sunroom in the back. Mostly everything was already furnished and decorated with things from our old house so the house was ready for us to live in.

My parents walked in and announced, "You girls can pick out your bedrooms."

Alex and I raced upstairs and found two empty rooms. Of course, she immediately called the bigger room. I sighed in annoyance and trudged into my proposed room and I was pleasantly surprised. It wasn't too big and had six walls, like a hexagon, which was unique. I looked out a window and noticed the beautiful pool and there, coincidentally, was a clear shot of the Jonas' backyard. Perfect. The walls were painted a pale orange and the dark wood flooring shined in the sun. It was the perfect hideout for one big future celebrity.

That evening, I threw on jean shorts, a t-shirt, and flip flops and decided to take my dog out for a walk. My dog, a terrier, was already eleven years old which is pretty old for a dog, but he still enjoyed the occasional walk around the block.

We followed the sidewalk, passing the quiet homes, most of which were unoccupied. Probably because their owners were out of town for some fancy event or an important guest appearance. However, one house in particular wasn't all silence. There was a girl and boy, both with the same chestnut hair and big eyes, who were bike riding through the street. As I got closer I recognized them immediately.

I didn't know what to do. Should I say something or just casually walk by? This wasn't just a fan encounter anymore, we were neighbors now, seeing each other in our personal lives. I decided to go with the casual walk by option.

As I walked by, keeping my eyes straight ahead, suddenly the girl called out.

"What an adorable dog!" she exclaimed. I stopped and smiled at her and she skipped over. I should've known: her entire family adores animals.

"Hey," I said as she bent down to pet him.

She looked up, "Hi. He's so cute. I've never seen you around here before."

"We just moved in down the street. My name is Sam," I introduced.

She stood up in front of me, "I'm Miley. And that guy," she pointed to her younger brother, "Is my brother, Braison."

"Trust me, I know who you all are. I'm a huge fan, no words can explain it," I laughed.

"Really? That's awesome, thanks. Hey want me to show you around?"

I was enlightened, "Sure, thank you."

We took off down the road and I felt like I was walking on a cloud. What the heck do you talk about when you're befriending Miley Cyrus?!

Being the friendly person that she is, she picked up the conversation, "So what brings you to Los Angeles?"

I explained, "Well I lived in New Jersey, auditioned in New York City, and got the lead in the new show Skyscrapers."

"Oh Skyscrapers! Nick told me about that because his brother is on it too."

"You mean Nick Jonas?"

"Yep that's him."

I cautiously tried to ask her, "You guys aren't dating again, are you?"

I was so sad when they broke up a few years ago. I felt like they were just made for each other. Go Niley! (**that's for all my Niley friends, you know who you are haha)**

"No we aren't. I mean, I love him and always will whether it's as a friend or not. But at the moment, just friends," she responded. I nodded and dropped that topic.

For the next hour, we walked through the development and she pointed out everyone's houses. Unfortunately by this time, Zac, Vanessa, Ashley and other teenage stars had grown up and moved out. But there was always the oh so gorgeous brothers who easily filled their placement.

After saying goodbye to Miley, I dramatically entered the house.

"Where were you?" my mom asked in distress.

"Just guess who I was with," I said happily.

My mom thought, "George Clooney."

"Um, no Mom. I was with Miley!"

"Miley?!" she exclaimed.

"She showed me around and we talked and it was so cool. We're like somewhat friends."

"Wow. You and Miley. Friends. Never thought that would happen," Dad chimed in. I rolled my eyes at him and went up to my bedroom. I walked in and found a pile of boxes that were in need of unloading. As I was organizing, my cell phone rang.

"Hey cutie," a familiar voice said.

"Austin!" I exclaimed.

"You know I miss you, right?"

I sighed and sunk onto my bed, "I miss you too." For the rest of the night I listened to his voice while staring out the window and spying on one other particular boy through the opening of a tree.

That was pretty depressing when they had to say goodbye but look who Sam has made friends with! I think that a key part to enjoying this story is imagining that you are Sam and you're dream is coming true and you become friends with the Jonas' and Miley. I mean, who doesn't want that? REVIEW!

By the way, the title of this story is dedicated to Savannah Outen. I don't know if you guys have heard of her but she is a Youtube prodigy, in my opinion, and she's just a young girl who is an amazing singer and musician. Just recently she has recorded her debut song, called Goodbyes, and the music video will be released this month. I've been watching her videos since the beginning, she's extremely talented, and I'm so proud of her so check her out on Youtube!


	9. Saladworks

Thanks for the great response from last chapter, love you all!

"Ugh that sounds awful," I complained as we listened to the playback. Amanda Benson, a retired vocal artist now a music producer, and myself had been working all morning on this song. It all made sense now, of why they ahd asked me to sing in my audition. They wanted me to record the shows theme song.

It was my first time being in a working recording studio and actually recording a song. It was a little intimidating at first, but once you step foot in the sound proof room, put on the headphones, and put your heart into the music, you become overwhelmed with peace.

"See, you hear that last note? It needs to end softly," she explained and demonstrated with her flawless singing. I stepped back into the actual recording room and placed the headphones on my ears. I listened to the beginning of the song and chimed in when I needed to fix a certain part. I loved the lyrics of the song too. Granted, they weren't my own words, but it was definitely like something I would've written:

_We can always find a way to say_

_The camera rolls, the bad will play_

_When you left, my mind went deep_

_To someplace strange and out of reach_

_Change can happen,_

_Stars will fall,_

_Hidden by those towers tall._

_To learn from my mistakes_

_To see the hope when it's all about to break_

_And the look in your eyes_

_I'll give it my all, that's no surprise_

_Because the world is spinning and I'm not winning_

_My spirits still alive, my time is now_

_The sun will shine_

"Sam, that was perfect!" Amanda exclaimed from the opposite side of the glass window.

"I guess I just needed to put some more though in the song," I confided.

I was amazed when I heard the final result. But it was weird hearing my own voice, yet I loved everything second.

The next day, we did more filming for Skyscrapers. We were already on the fourth episode and so far being on the set was a blast. Everybody was just so friendly and humble including all the actors/actresses.

My 'sisters by choice' as I liked to call them, were Candice and Savannah and they played Wonder's sisters on the show. Candice played Wonder's younger sister Tori, was 14, and quite the little superstar. She was always dancing and singing around the set and constantly flirting with her crush of much age difference, Joe Jonas. She also became very good friends with my sister Alex who tended to come with me to filming a lot.

Wonder's older sister, Veronica, was played by 20 year old Savannah. I looked up to Savannah for everything from shopping to showbiz. She had been modeling and acting since she was a child so she knew this lifestyle in all of its glamour and disenchantment.

"So Sam," Savannah asked while flipping through Teen Vogue, "What do you think of that Joe Jonas?"

We were sitting in my dressing room on big, plush chairs across from each other. I eyed her and she smirked at me sarcastically.

"Well," I began, "He is extremely cute… very sensible… not to mention funny.."

"Oh give me a break, you're in love with him!" she interrupted.

"For your information, I have a boyfriend at home still," I informed.

"Honey, been there don that. Don't waste your time, it won't last."

I frowned at the uncertainty of the situation. I loved Austin but Joe was just so.. Joe. I was at just the beginning of being torn between two different directions.

Hearing talk of his name, Joe suddenly popped his head in the doorway, "In love with who?"

"Nobody!" I shouted. Joe's expression turned scared and confused.

I gave him a weak smile, "Sorry. I mean it's nothing."

He shook it off, "Alright well Sam, I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab a quick lunch on break."

Savannah smiled and her eyes twinkled at me.

"Sure Joe, thanks. I'll be right out," I said with complete poise.

When he left I panicked, "Oh my god Savvy, what do I do! I'm totally going to screw this up somehow."

"No you won't," she encouraged as she pushed me out the door, "Just be yourself, have fun, and um let him pay for you."

I laughed at her sporadic advice and walked down the hall to the studio exit. I found Joe leaning against his convertible with his arms folded, hidden behind his white sunglasses.

"Hey ready to go?" he asked when he spotted me. I smiled and nodded and slid into the leather seat next to him.

"So Sam," he began as we sped down the road, "I feel like we don't know each other well enough."

"Oh yeah? Then ask me something, anything you want to know," I suggested.

"Okay then what is your favorite color?"

"That's easy, orange. Always has been, always will. My turn. Where's one pleace you want to travel to?"

He thought long and hard, "I'd have to say… Iceland. I hear they have really yummy snow cones." I laughed as we pulled into the parking lot of Saladworks.

"Oh my gosh I love this place! They have one at home too," I exclaimed.

"Yeah they make wicked salads, I must say," he commented.

I began to open the car door but he stopped me, "Wait Sam. I meant to tell you before, but two other people are coming." For a second I was disappointed that we wouldn't be alone, but m spirits rose quickly.

"Hey guys," a curly haired boy waved with, who else, Miley at his side.

"Oh hey man," Joe welcomed as he got out of the car. I shyly followed behind him.

Thankfully Joe introduced me, "So Nick and Miley, this is Sam."

Miley chimed in, "I know Sammy." She wrapped her arm around me shoulder and gave me a squeeze. Miley and I had bonded a lot in just a few weeks and were all ready really close. I felt like the coolest girl alive when I stood next to her, not to mention that Nick and Joe definitely added to the heap.

We ordered our lunches and just as Savvy predicted, Joe insisted on paying for me. I allowed him to, but made him promise that next time it was on me. He was a really sweet guy and knew just how to charm the ladies, obviously after being followed around by so many. Man, I was falling hard. Speaking of falling hard for a Jonas, I totally noticed a major connection between Nick and Miley. They were so flirty with each other that they could've passed for being a couple. But when Miley and I took a quick trip to the bathroom afterwards, I brought up the matter immediately.

"Dude Miley, you and Nick are so adorable."

She looked at me through the mirror and smirked, "He is so hot."

"See I knew it!" I laughed.

"I know, I know, but.. ugh, I don't know. We broke up two years ago and haven't been anything more since. I actually feel like I don't want to be together. At least not now," she explained while applying lipgloss.

I knew exactly how she felt, "It's more fun to have a crush than an official boyfriend, right?"

"Exactly. But what about you and 'Mr. Smooth Talking'?" she asked.

"He's hot too. And funny… and kind… and oh my god his hair is gorgeous…"

"Sam!" Miley shouted, snapping me out of my Joe-dream.

"Sorry," I giggled.

"We'll talk more about this later but as for now, two boys are waiting very patiently for us outside," she said, leading the way out of the bathroom. Joe and Nick were resting against the wall outside looking very bored.

"Took you long enough," Nick complained and Miley punched his arm playfully. The two pairs parted and Joe and I drove back to the studio.

Suddenly my cell phone rang and I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey it's Austin."

"Oh Austin, I'm sorry but I really can't talk right now," I shouted over the whipping wind and noises of cars.

"But I always call you at this time…"

"I know," I cut him off, "Just call me later, okay? Love you, bye."

I snapped my phone closed and Joe asked, "Who was that?"

"Austin," I replied.

"Austin, eh?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"My boyfriend.." I mumbled.

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked surprised. I nodded with no enthusiasm and changed the topic. Why didn't I want to talk to Austin? Why did I feel like we were getting further apart each day?

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	10. Pushing Joe Away

So this is a pretty fun chapter and it's definitely filled with some new romances and uncertainties. So go ahead and read, review, and don't forget to answer my question at the bottom of this!

_Run, Run like you do  
I'm chasing you  
I'm on your tail  
I'm gaining fast  
Your going nowhere  
Try to fix what you've done  
Turn back the time  
The night is gone  
And then we're falling faster now_

"Wakey, wakey," I heard a hoarse, giggling voice over me, shaking my shoulders. I laid there motionless and grumbling into the pillow.

"Wakey wakey!" she screamed, scaring me, causing me to jump up and in the process knock her off the end of the bed. I looked over and found Miley bent over in laughter.

"You are such a heavy sleeper," she laughed while pulling herself up.

"Ever hear of a little thing called beauty sleep?" I whined.

She shrugged and stepped into the bathroom and I followed. I stared at myself in the mirror and complained, "We have some serious work to do my friend."

"Way to quote my own show," Miley said.

"Speaking of that, are you still filming Hannah Montana?" I asked while pulling my hair up.

"Just a few episodes left," she said happily.

"Are you excited?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to move on to greater things. I don't want to be known as a Disney princess anymore." Miley walked into her huge closet and flipped through all her clothes.

Miley rested against a shelf, "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know… oh my gosh let's go running," I enthusiastically suggested.

"Why running?" she asked.

"I feel like running," I shrugged. Miley searched through her drawers and threw out two pairs of Juicy shorts and tank tops.

"Well," she began, "I'm always up for some exercise."

"Here," she handed me the clothes, "Wear that and you can just borrow my shoes."

"Are you kidding me? I can't fit into your shoes. I'm a 10 and you're like what a size 5?" I've always had big feet but it's something that I've learned to deal with. I'm very tall too so my mom always said, "You can't have small feet with a tall body."

"Excuse me but I'm a 7," she retorted.

"My point exactly."

We changed into our somewhat 'barely there' outfits and stopped at my house to get shoes that would actually fit my monstrous feet. We snuck upstairs and into my room. When I walked in, the windows were wide open with the breeze blowing through the sheer curtains. Suddenly a huge splash and male voices echoed into my room.

"Who's that?" Miley asked while looking out the window. I knelt down next to her and peeked through the trees. Sure enough, three energetic boys were causing quite a commotion in their backyard.

"Let's spy on them," I suggested slyly in a whisper. Our eyes met and we raced outside. We jogged down the road while talking and humming our favorite songs until we reached the big charcoal-colored house. The road bordered the side and front of the house, allowing them to be in our sight. We stopped behind the fence and crouched down.

"Do you see them?" I whispered.

Miley peered out, "Yeah, they're doing crazy flips and stuff. Frankie's there too."

"Aw I love Frankie," I commented randomly.

"I know, isn't he so cute!" Miley exclaimed but immediately stopped and looked up, "Uhh… hey…" I looked up at a dripping wet, half dressed Joe Jonas who had Nick and Frankie trailing behind him.

We slowly stood up and I said, "Hi… we were just… looking for Miley's bracelet!"

I eyed her, trying to get her to catch on to my plan, "Did you find it Miles?"

She bent down and pretended to pick it up, "Found it!"

I smiled weakly and Joe commented, "Smooth. Hey Frankie why don't you go inside."

"But why," he complained and Nick glared at him causing Frankie to be obedient and leave.

"What exactly were you doing?" Nick asked.

"You guys were so loud and we wanted to see what was up," I explained.

"Oh so, you wanna see what's up?" Joe said slyly as he inched closer.

Suddenly he shouted, "You!" Without any warning, I felt arms wrap around my legs and Joe lifted me over his shoulder. Sure enough, I was 'up'.

"Joe!" I screamed as he ran towards the pool. We were both laughing and yelling at each other and I even caught a glimpse of Miley swung over Nick. The next thing I knew I was mid air and sent into an electrifying coolness. I felt the air bubbles dance around my wet skin. I used my arms and legs to get to the top of the pool and breathe the oxygen that my lungs were craving for. I burst out, gasping for breath, laughing furiously. I looked around and felt his hair float next to my arm. Joe was obviously pretending to be dead but I was too gullible to realize that.

I panicked and grabbed his arm in a weak attempt to pull him to the steps at the shallow end. He was still acting lifeless when I pulled him onto my lap and held his face in my hands.

"Joe, you okay?" I asked concerned. His eyes popped open and he rolled back into the water laughing, but I was far from accepting humor.

He reappeared and stood up, "Come on Sam, it was just a joke." He reached for my hand that was floating underwater but I pushed him away.

Miley and Nick were off in their own world, splashing each other and swimming together. They made it look so easy to just be friends and yet be so in love.

With my rejection, Joe's expression fell. I hated seeing him like that, so I playfully dived away in hopes of him to follow me. I jumped out of the pool, the sun beating down on my dripping clothes, and made a running start to make a cannonball. I sank in the pool, closed my eyes, and effortlessly floated in the water.

I opened my eyes, the chlorine burning my contacts, and was surprised to find Joe staring at me with a grin on his face, just a few inches away from my own.

I felt the attraction between our lips, pulling us closer, but before anything could be touched, two bodies splashed beside us.

Eventually we were all tired of our childish antics and we got out to dry. Miley and I still had our clothes on, soaking wet and cold, sending shivers down my spine and goose bumps on my arms. Then I felt a warm towel draped over my shoulders. I looked back and Joe was smiling.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Hey who's hungry?" Nick asked, but it was more of a suggestion for food. We all raised our hands enthusiastically and walked up the deck toward the kitchen. When we got inside, Frankie was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a sandwich.

Mrs. Jonas was preparing snacks at the kitchen island and greeted, "Hey kids, you sure looked like you were having fun out there," she commented while giving the boys a skeptical look.

"Mom," Joe began, "This is Sam Far. You met her at the Skyscrapers set."

Mrs. Jonas looked up, "That's right, how are you sweetie?"

"I'm great thanks, and you?"

She popped open a bag of tortilla chips, "I'm ding fine, thank you. Here you guys, take this and go downstairs. How about hot dogs for lunch?"

"That'd be great, thanks Mrs. Jonas," Miley smiled.

"Anytime dear, I'll call you up when it's ready."

We followed Joe and Nick to their basement and on the way, Miley messed with Frankie's hair of which he didn't like and immediately stuck out his tongue at her. We walked down some stairs and were suddenly overwhelmed by a mess of stuff from electric guitars to a pinball machine. My eye's wandered over to a beautiful Gibson electric.

Nick caught my stare, "You like it?"

"Love it," I awed.

"Do you play?" he asked as he picked it up and finger picked.

"Yeah I do, but I'm not the best," I said watching his fingers pull at each string with ease.

"That's cool, it's fun just as a hobby too, you know?" He placed it down and we walked over to Miley and Joe who were already engulfed in an intense game of Guitar Hero.

"Joe move away from the screen!" Miley yelled because Joe had conveniently planted himself in front of the tv.

The round ended and Joe exclaimed, "Beat that!" while waving his finger in Miley's face. She scrunched up her nose in disgust and plopped down on to the couch next to Nick.

"You did fine, he's such a cheater," Nick kindly reassured her. Miley smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sam, come here," Joe motioned for me.

I walked over and he asked, "Know how to play?"

"Sort of.." I said.

"Well here," he handed me the plastic guitar, "Let me show you."

I stood there with my heart fluttering as he reached over me and placed his fingertips over mine. His pressure on my body brought my head spinning and we felt like we were in a completely separate universe. Joe rested his chin on my head as he stood behind me. When the song ended, we didn't want to move.

"You're a good teacher," I smiled.

"You're a good student," he smiled back.

"Lunch's ready!" We heard Mrs. Jonas yell from upstairs. We raced up the stairs and out onto the patio where she had the table set and everything like such a cute mother. We sat down and ate contently.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I had a lovely day off," I commented.

"We should do something tonight too," Miley said.

"You know what I've been dying to play?" Joe said between mouthfuls.

"What?" we asked in unison.

"Manhunt," Joe replied in an evil tone.

"You're so dangerous," I laughed.

He shrugged, "That's what they call me."

A few hours later, Miley and I were at my house getting ready for a night of manhunt. The number of people attending had unexpectedly increased: my sister, Candice, Braison and his friend, and four other neighbors that decided to come.

"This is going to be intense," I said through the mirror while we chalked on the black eyeliner.

"And you know that they're going to take it really seriously," Miley commented.

I sighed, "Boys will be boys."

We got to the bottom of the stairs when we heard the other two girls come barreling out of Alex's room.

"Come on, lets go," I hurried them along. Alex gave me a drama queen-little sister smirk and walked out the door with Candice close behind. We made our way to their house and the sun was already setting. The sky was a bright pink and orange and shined. I wondered what would occur tonight, under the glimmering stars and hovering moon.

"Forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty!" Joe yelled into the silence. He began to make his search, along with his team. They broke apart and stepped into the darkness of the yard.

I was on the hiding team and had climbed up a decent sized tree, one of the trees that stood between their house and mine. I sat there for a while, with the cool night breeze dancing through the air. But suddenly I heard footsteps. I held my breath and my heart pumped so loud I thought that it would give me away.

"Anybody here?" Joe whispered, now visible in the moonlight. Just my luck, my foot randomly slipped down the trunk, scraping the bark away. He looked up and grinned when he spotted me grasping onto the branch. I quickly jumped down, nearly twisting my ankle in the process, and dashed away from his reach. I pushed my way through bushes and branches, not knowing where I was going. I felt him gaining behind me, his arms outreached, his warm breath down my neck.

And then he got me.

I felt his arms take a hold of my waist and we fell to the ground. I crumpled together, in fear of falling onto the hard land, but his body protected me in a soft landing. I opened my eyes and realized that I was resting on his chest, my fingers gripping to his shirt. I turned my head to see his beautiful, smiling face. He brushed my hair out of my eyes and the unexpected happened. Our lips met, our hearts locked, and the stars and planets seemed to align. And there was no chance, that I would push him away.

Okay so here is where you guys come in: **Who do you want Sam to end up with: Joe or Austin? **I'm pretty sure I know who I want her to be with in the end. Well, lets not say the official end because I already planned out how its going to end but you'll just have to keep reading to see what happens. I need to know because in the next few chapters, the drama and romance will increase and whether she ends up with Joe or Austin will all be effected by those upcoming events. Oh, and don't think that this story is ending anytime soon; it's about half way through so stay with me. REVIEW WITH YOUR ANSWER!!


	11. Unwanted Surprises

Hey this is a big update and a lot of surprises! - hence the name of this chapter lol. So who cried when the saw the Camp Rock trailer for the first time? I did! It is the most amazing thing and the movie is going to be huge. All I can say is, goodbye Demi Lovato because she is seriously going to be Disney's newest star. And Joe with his shirt off love. Well I hope you like this chapter, I worked real hard on it. Oh! Just one warning: It is rated Teen so I expect everyone who is reading (AND reviewing!) to be okay with the increase of mature language and content in upcoming chapters. The characters are growing up, what can I say. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

At the end of August, two important dates arrived: my birthday and the Skyscrapers premiere party.

Three weeks before, my mom asked me, "What do you want for your birthday?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I basically have everything at this point."

She nodded, "So Linda called and she wants the three of us to go look for a dress for the premier. That's coming up soon, are you aware of that?"

"Yeah I know," I responded while slipping on my new white Converse, "I have to go to the set, see you tonight."

"Be careful," she said as I walked into the garage and hopped into my car. My car was a little Volkswagen Beetle that we gotten sent to California from home. I've had it since I first got my license, my first car, and it was light blue with a convertible. There were also numerous stickers advertising my favorite bands; I was a huge band groupie back then.

I drove the 45 minute drive to Studio City, singing at the top of my lungs to my favorite songs on the radio. That's what I loved most about having a car: being able to be as noisy as you want and have nobody to tell you other wise. Plus being able to get up and go whenever and wherever you please is very nice too.

On my way there, I stopped at the Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf for my usual 'pick me up'. I waited in line and coincidentally, Miley showed up with her paparazzi pose trailing behind her. Well it wasn't necessarily coincidence. We realized that we came here at the same time everyday so we expected to see each other.

"Hey Miles," I said as she got in line behind me.

"What's up?" she asked hurriedly while searching through her purse frantically.

I ordered my coffee and asked, "You okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm good, just a lot of stuff going on," she said.

I took my drink and paid, "Well, hang in there." I patted her on the shoulder and walked back to my car.

I got to the studio and walked in while sipping on my drink. I opened up my dressing room door and threw my keys down on the table and picked up the script that was waiting for me. I sat down and read through it. the way it worked was that one episode took about a week to shoot on the last day sometimes there would be a live audience. I scanned my lines but my eyes darted back to a specific action on the paper. I read it over and suddenly got really nervous and almost angry. I rolled it up in my hand like a newspaper used to swat flies on the wall, and walked down to the set to find the director.

I approached Jason Manorey, the director, "Jason, can I speak with you about something?"

He nodded, "Have you looked over the script yet?"

"Yes and I.."

"The big kiss, huh? Is that what this is all about?"  
Jason asked.

"Yeah.. I mean it's not that I don't want to, it's just that, well, me and Joe.. you see we're in this sort of state of confusion and uncomfort right now and--" I slowly explained but was cut off.

"Well whatever it is, leave it off my set," he said before giving me a pat on the back and left. So much for understanding.

That whole explanation, on my part, was a lie. Well there was some truth to it, but I made it a bit more dramatic. It's not like we fought and had some sort of argument. Actually we've had nothing at all. Ever since that kiss during an innocent game of manhunt, we've been extremely shy around each other. Awkward…

I mean, I obviously don't want it to be strange between us. It's just that, that moment came without warning and what happened had happened. We just weren't prepared for what should come next.

"Take number four, and action!" Jason shouted from the director chair.

I turned around and looked at Joe who felt just as distressed as I was. This scene was of course, the kissing scene between my character and Joe's character, David Mosha. It was supposed to be really romantic and cute, but it was hard to show that at a time like this. Here comes my acting skills:

"I never expected my parents to leave, or die, or I don't even know what happened. All I know, is that my life is twisting upside down. There's not much more I can take," Wonder Parker sobbed.

David lifted my chin, "No Wonder. Because all that matters is that you and me and this city are together." He wiped away my tears and then we leaned in for the kiss. When our lips locked, I felt a connection, the same connection I felt on that night as we lied in his backyard. All our past intentions were forgotten and we really got into that scene. I felt so alive. Whenever I was with Joe, I always felt alive.

On our lunch break, Joe came over to me, "That wasn't so bad."

I laughed, "You're right. Were you just as worried as I was?"

He nodded, "But I mean, that whole thing that happened, it shouldn't change anything, right?"

"Shouldn't change anything at all," I reassured with a grin.

When I got home that night, I decided to go into the basement and watch tv. I just needed some alone time to sort things out. I sprawled on the couch and tossed my phone up in the air. After contemplating about what I should say, I dialed Austin's phone number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other side grumbled.

"It's Sam."

"Sam? It's one in the morning, what's wrong?"

"Oops, I forgot about the time difference. Well listen, we need to talk."

"I'm awake now."

"I know but it's sort of something we need to discuss face to face."

"Alright well we'll see each other soon."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll see. I'll talk to you later, goodnight."

"Night."

I hung up the phone and rested my head, drowning out the guilt and confusion that soon would come.

Three weeks later I woke up to the sunshine bursting through the drapes and birds calling out. I rubbed my eyes and my mind began to churn, soon realizing that today I was turning 19. I jumped out of bed and went downstairs to find my mom and sister in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," my mom smiled while cooking breakfast.

"Yeah happy birthday, sis," Alex chimed in.

"Thanks," I said as I sat down and picked at the fruit salad in front of me.

"So you have to wait for your father to come home at lunch time. Then it's present time!" my mom exclaimed.

"Present time? Mom, I'm 19 now," I retorted.

She shook her head, "Not until 11:36 pm. So don't get a big head yet."

We ate and then I went upstairs to change. I pulled on my Free People orange patched sundress. I straightened my long, brown hair and adjusted my bangs and went back downstairs. I stepped outside for a moment and walked around the pool, feeling pretty bored.

Suddenly I heard rustling in the trees behind me and a shout, "Sam!"

I twisted around to see Joe pushing his way through the branches. He was exasperated by the time he got to me, "Happy birthday, Sam."

I smiled and watched as he took a hold of my wrist. He pulled a dark leather bracelet over my hand and held onto my fingers as my arm dangled beside me. I read the etched words on it 'Make Each Day Your Masterpiece'.

"Oh my gosh, Joe, I love it. But you didn't have to get me anything," I said while looking into his eyes. Truth was, I really did love it. I'm not the type of girl who needs a Tiffanys bracelet to be happy. I'm more natural and rock and roll. Plus, I'm such a sucker for inspirational quotes.

"No, I wanted to, I had to, before I leave," he said slowly.

My face fell, "Leave?"

"I'll be gone for 4 days, that's it. There's some business I have to take care of in London."

"London?" I asked surprised. He nodded and the next thing I knew, I was being pulling into a deep hug with my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Well, be careful okay? I'll see you at the premier?" I began as we pulled away.

"Yeah for sure. Look, I have to go, I've gotta be at the airport real soon. But let me know how today goes," Joe started running back to his house and I stood there silently, watching him getting smaller in the distance. When his body disappeared behind the trees, I started making my way to the house, rubbing my fingertips over the worn leather that was wrapped around my wrist.

When I got inside the house, I saw that my dad was home and him and my mom were whispering to one another.

"Oh there you are!" Mom exclaimed, "Come on outside, there is something for you." I smiled and anxiously wondered what it could be. I was led to the driveway where I was shocked to find a beautiful Corvette sitting in the sun. Now I'm not a big obsessor over cars and classic automobiles and what not, but this car was the coolest thing. It was black and sleek, the hubcaps sparkling, all I could say was, "Wow!"

"You like it?" my dad asked.

"I love it! But how did you manage this?" I grinned.

"Well this is a gift from us and Jason and your whole team of people," he explained. I ran my palms along the car but something caught my attention.

"Is there… is somebody in there?" I asked wearily. My mom smiled at me and motioned for me to open the door. I snapped open the backdoor to reveal a boy and girl.

"Sarah? Austin?" I screamed in astonishment. They slid out of the car and swarmed me with a huge embrace.

"How'd you get here?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, we got on an airplane… technology is amazing these days…" Austin joked. I slapped his arm playfully but he grabbed me and pulled me next to him. His arm draped around my waist as we all walked back into the house.

My parents left us alone and I said while pouring our ice tea, "So are you guys staying here?"

"One week," Sarah said.

"The premier! You're going?" I exclaimed.

"That's the plan," she smiled as we walked out to the pool. All three of us sat down on the lounge chairs and sipped at our drinks.

"I've missed you both, you know that right?" I asked.

They nodded, "We missed you too." We sat there silently, pondering about our futures, and how long it could possibly last.

It was sort of strange having your bestfriend and boyfriend staying in your house. You walk downstairs, looking like crap, and they're there watching morning cartoons. It's different, but I never said I didn't like it.

Four days passed and I got a text from Joe, 'What's up, I missed you.' When I read it my heart felt like exploding. But the guilty feeling made me feel sick. I was lying next to my true boyfriend while texting with who I wished to be my future husband.

In the privacy of my bedroom, Austin and I were entangled while watching tv. Well, we weren't exactly paying attention to the television. My hands were cupping his face and Austin planted kiss all around my face and down my neck. I knew I had to be careful, my parents were right below us in the family room. I had no intentions of going that far in the first place, sheesh!

I kept hearing noises against the house but I ignored them, we were so caught up in the moment. And then, out of completely nowhere, I saw Joe's face pop up from outside of my window.

"Joe?!" I shrieked. I saw his expression when he realized what he had barged in on. It was disappointed and embarrassed. I usually would feel bad, but right now, I was furious. I pushed Austin off of me and fiercely pulled the shade down.

"Who was that?!" Austin yelled.

I stood there in a trance with my hands covering my face, "Oh my god…"

Did you like it? Please review and leave all your lovely comments, they really do make me smile. This is going to get really intense, I just want to warn you, but it's going to be awesome so don't worry! Thank you everyonee


	12. Pin Me Against The Bathroom Door

I'd love it if more people reviewed /

"Care to explain why a boy was about to crawl through your window!" Austin yelled from my bed.

"He… he… shit.." I stuttered. My brain was buzzing, trying to sort out what to say first, how to explain myself. I was at a loss of words.

"He.. he's my psycho neighbor," I stated innocently.

"Your psycho neighbor?" he asked suspiciously. I nodded and continued.

"He's just a friend… not even a friend. Actually he's really weird, I mean he's like some retired rockstar or something and is literally in love with his brothers," I rambled on. I had no idea where those harsh unfaithful words came from, obviously from a very deep hole inside of me. I didn't think that about Joe, but I had dug myself into a huge hole and no matter what I would try, I would never safely get out.

"So he's nothing?" Austin asked.

"Nothing at all," I responded. Never was I this confused. The connection to my mind and heart was lost.

"Well, I'm sorry I flipped out," Austin said as he walked towards me, "I just don't want to loose you." his arms wrapped around my waist and I smiled weakily.

"Get to bed," my mom knocked from the other side of the door. Austin broke away and he wearily smiled as he walked out of the room. When the door closed, I stood silently in the middle of the room. I took a deep breath and let the air flow out. The hot air washed away all my uncertainties and confusion. But there was still no definite answer for me. But I knew one thing: I had to choose. Little did I know, that decision would unexpectedly be made for me. I lifted up the shade and peaked out into my dark backyard. There was no movement, no sign of Joe.

"Alex! Alex wake up," I had sneaked into my sisters room and was shaking her.

"What's your problem, I'm sleeping," she grumbled.

"I need help," I whined.

"Can't you just talk to Sarah or Miley or just someone besides me," she said while sitting up in the darkness.

"No, most definitely not Sarah," I began, "She won't understand. And Miley has a benefit concert tonight."

"Well what's wrong then?" she asked.

"It's Austin. And Joe. Well Joe tried coming through my window because he came home from London today but Austin and I were there but he saw us and Austin flipped and I don't even know if we just had a fight or not," I explained with those mouthful of words.

Alex took a moment to think, "Wow, you screwed up big time."

"And I saw Joe's face, it was just so sad. He wants to be with me, it's unbearable," I sighed.

"Do you want to be with him?" That was the question that this entire mess came down to.

I said dreamily, "I think so.."

"Poor Austin," Alex said making me feel horrible, "Are you gonna break up with him?"

"I don't even want to think about that right now. But I'm real angry at Joe right now," I stated.

"You're right, well it's a big day tomorrow, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I never thought I'd be walking down my own red carpet," I said happily.

"Yeah neither I can't believe it either," she said sarcastically.

"Hey!" I retorted.

"Nah, we always had faith in you. You're just a little too headstrong to let something go," she smiled.

"Well, thanks sis," I said as I walked out the door.

"Yeah yeah," she shrugged and bedded down for sleep and once I got into my own room, I did the same.

The next afternoon was crazy. The phones were constantly ringing and there were people rushing in and out of the house. I was being held downstairs where my hair and make up was being done. I sat on a stool in the middle of our kitchen; not the most glamorous thing, but that would eventually change.

My hair and make up stylists were busy curling my long hair and applying makeup to my fresh face. When that was finished, I slipped on my black dress and my Dolce Vita heels. The whole event wasn't some big, fancy gala, so my wardrobe was pretty much casual. My dress was black and stopped before my knees and my hot pink heels shined. When I looked in the mirror, I almost didn't recognize myself. I have never been so 'made up' before. My confidence was at its peak and I felt plain awesome.

On the way there, I sat in the limo with Austin, Sarah, Alex, my parents, and my agent and manager. Now you'd think that'd be one big party but it most definitely wasn't. I was nervous and twiddling my thumbs and the tension between Austin and I was unbearable.

Suddenly we drove into a mass of flashing lights and broadcast voices. I stepped out of the limo and was led to the long carpet. I kept wishing that I wouldn't trip or say something stupid. When I got in front of the line of photographers, I tried to calm down. Soon enough, I looked like a natural star. I posed for the pictures, some with a big grin and others with a serious pout that Miley taught me. I even flashed a peace sign a few times.

I had hardly noticed who was next to me, however. I decided to make the first move towards him because hey, this was my night and I could do what I wanted. I stood beside him and he nodded sheepishly when he saw me. He put his arm behind my waist and we stood for the continuous flashes. Joe was wearing black, straight let dress pants with a dark purple shirt. Purple was definitely his color.

After taking a big picture with the entire cast, I made my way into the party. There was a huge flat screen tv with big love seats scattered in front of it. to the left was a spacious dance floor with an enthusiastic DJ calling out for song requests. More and more people arrived and scattered through out the building. They had ended up renting out a NYC styled apartment and decorated it just like the apartment in Skyscrapers. It was actually really cool to see all the rooms put together in architecture because when you're just on set, everything is one level and separated by dividers.

An hour later, Austin and I were passionately dancing to remixes. I felt his heated body against me, we were moving like we were one person.

"Having fun?" I asked Austin, yelling over the music. He nodded and cocked his head to the side. I looked over to see where he was pointing and found Sarah intensely flirting with some actor. We both laughed and rolled our eyes.

The song ended and I said, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okay," he responded, "I'll meet you over there."

I walked over to the bathroom door but in my way was Miley and Nick up against the door. They were fiercely making out, completely oblivious to me watching them. I stood there with my arms folded, whistling sarcastically.

Miley finally saw me and pushed Nick away, "Sorry Sam, he kinda attacked me when I came out." Nick turned his head to give me an innocent smile. I laughed at them as they walked away, hand in hand.

I closed the door behind me and stared into the mirror. My cheeks were flustered a light shade of pink, my eyes popped from the black liner, and the curls in my hair were loosening. But I still felt good, real good. This whole night was like a natural high, and I was addicted. I rinsed my hands under the faucet and dried them on the soft towels. I took one last check in the mirror and turned the brass knob. I was frightened by the body planted in front of me and leaped back.

"We seriously need to talk," the voice said sternly. I recognized his sound, his structure, his smell.

"Why," I asked sarcastic and irritated.

"You know exactly why," he said and he moved forward.

I shoved him away, "Joe, why the hell were you climbing into my bedroom!"

"Because I wanted to surprise you! It's called a friendly gesture, Sam!"

I huffed sarcastically and looked up, "Well you sure aced the surprise part!"

He ignored my comment and began, "And then.. and then I see you on top of that guy!"

"That guy is Austin!" I shouted back.

Joe threw his hands up in the air, "Oh you're fake boyfriend from little old New Jersey? Well FYI Sam, this is Hollywood and you are going to be a celebrity. A celebrity that will have to be on set everyday, a celebrity that will have interviews and photoshoots and they will ask you the same questions over and over again, so much that you feel like you aren't even a real person anymore. There's no time, no privacy, to have someone on the other side of the country. Because when you're in this town and you make your mark, this is all you have, all you need, all you ever wanted. And Sam, I want you."

I had never listened to someone say so much and have it be so meaningful. His words stung my heart and they punctured through my dignity. I knew he was right, it was all the truth, but I refused to believe it at that moment.

We stood before each other with so much magnetism and desire and we hated each other for it. His eyes burned through me, he saw my weakness. He felt my abandoned love for him. Joe moved forward, grabbing my arms and pinned me up against the door. He stared at my eyes, seeing his own distressed reflection, and crashed his lips into mine. I melted and gave in to him. He was too powerful for me to ignore. I was caught under his spell. His body pressed against mine and I moved my hands down to his steaming chest. For the single second I opened an eye, behind Joe I saw a shocked face, a furious heart.

So do you think you know who saw them? Uh oh, Sam is really getting into some trouble isn't she? I need some help from you guys and I want to know what type of action you want to see on the Skyscrapers set. I know some people want that, and well if you don't then tell me because I won't bother, but with all my ideas and plans that I'm conjuring up, they are inching away from the actual tv show and acting point of this story. And I don't really want that so just share your ideas and anything that you want in the story and I'll try and make it happen! Plus, if I use your idea you will get a special dedication in that chapter from me :


	13. I Bet Some Hearts Were Broken Tonight

I am so sorry, it took me so long to update! I am extremely busy with school and track and casting auditions and then I left my notebook at school over the weekend and I was mad about that, but here it is finally. Enjoy.

"Austin wait!" I shouted as I ran after him. He was barreling out the apartment door at a quicker pace than I could keep up with in heels.

"Shit Austin just stop it!" I yelled angrily while tearing my shoes off my sore feet.

"Stop what, Sam?!" Austin bellowed after spilling around to face me, "Out of anyone to ever do this to me, I never expected it to be you."

"But I… I didn't mean to hurt you! I was going to tell you—" I began but he interrupted.

"Just leave, you've done enough damage," he shooed me away but I couldn't do anything. My feet wouldn't move, my lips wouldn't make a noise. It seemed like my words couldn't form in my mouth because it was tainted with Joe's saliva.

He ordered me to leave for a final time and my brain then decided to work. I slumped back into the party and huddled alone on the couch. I stared in black space, feeling like everyone was moving too fast for me. Like a dramatic black and white movie, the party went throughout the night with sped up actions and slurred words; none that I could understand.

On the limo ride home I was quiet and solemn.

My mom asked, "Are alright, sweetie?"

"Just tired," I replied while looking out the window. My eyesight snuck over to Austin's icey eyes. He caught my gaze and glared through me. It burned like a palm on a hot stove. I quickly looked away, being the weaker one. I was always the weaker one. Everyone was stronger than me but there was only one person that I was willing to deal with: the one that started all this confusion.

I woke up in my bedroom, staring at the ceiling. I craned my neck and looked out the window. But this time there was no face of the boy I was captivated in. there was a gray sky and filthy clouds floating along like sailboats in a gloomy sea. A tingling breeze flowed through the air, cooling everything. I pulled myself out of bed and slipped on my Panic At The Disco sweatshirt. There was some movement down the hall and I stopped in the doorway of Sarah's guest room.

"What are you doing?" I asked while watching her pack her suitcase.

"We're leaving today," she said without looking up.

"Already? Wow that went quick," I commented, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah.." Sarah began but suddenly stood up straight, "Look Sam, I heard about last night. Truthfully, I can't believe you'd do that to him."

"I wasn't the one who kissed him!" I defended.

Sarah didn't sound too convinced, "Yeah okay, try explaining that to Austin." She pushed out of the room in a disappointed and angry attitude.

I followed far behind her and wound up at the end of my driveway. A yellow taxi sat in front with its engine rumbling. Sarah threw her bags into the trunk and said her final goodbyes.

She stood with her hands in her pocket and sighed, "Well Sam, good luck with all this , I really hope you make it."

"I'll talk to you?" I desperately asked before she got into the taxi.

She shrugged, "We'll see."

Ouch. That was harsh. She slammed the door shut and I saw her place her headphones in her ears, completely blocking out the rest of the world. I heard footsteps behind me and my stomach lurched at the sight of him. He pushed past me, nearly knocking me over with his suitcase. He was mad at me and I don't blame him. It's just a shame that we never were able to talk things through.

I shuffled towards him where he was putting his things in the trunk. He avoided looking at me but suddenly spoke up.

"I just have one question for you," Austin said with annoyance and hurt in his tone.

"And what's that?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"How long did you think you could keep your little secret?" he questioned. **(first person to guess what movie that's from gets a cookie!)**

"I wasn't keeping a secret," I replied coldly.

Austin laughed, "Oh really? Well whatever you've been doing with that Jonas boy behind my back, I don't know. Point is- I can't trust you anymore. And trust is very important to me."

He slammed the trunk shut and walked to the other side of the car, "And you know what, I'm in college, you're being a superstar, it's time to see other people. But it looks like you've already gotten a head start on that."

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked with shock and fear. He nodded with a deep stare through me.

"Austin, I'm sorry, I'm just really really sorry," I pleaded. He laughed and shook his head at me. He closed the car door, closing our relationship, crushing my heart. I watched the taxi drive away as a fading yellow blob.

I felt like I was just torn apart. The two people that I thought would always love me had left for good. I wasn't sure what to do or say. Have you ever felt like you just wanted to burst into a tantrum, crying and screaming on the floor? That's what I felt like doing, but instead, I pulled myself together.

I shoved my hands deep into my sweatshirt pocket and started walking down the road. I didn't care that I was in my pajamas and looked awful. Paparazzi didn't know me yet, nobody knew me yet.

I followed the road, allowing it to take me where it wants. I kicked at the debris collecting by the curb. The sky was still gloomy and looked like it was going to crack.

Irony at its best, at that moment the clouds parted and released the rain. The water dropped onto my head and I looked up, watching the sky's tears fall. My own tears began to collect in the corner of my brown eyes and began sliding down my face. I plopped down on the curb with my head in my hands, sobbing. I was soaking wet but the rain washed away my salty stained cheeks.

I waited for it to stop but it never did. Low rumbles of thunder echoed in the distance and neon flashes streaked the sky. But I felt a shadow over me, haunting.

"Are you okay?" it said. I whipped my head around but when I saw who it was, I slumped back down.

"Why do you care?" I retorted bitterly.

"You know, for having so many people that care about you, you sure don't act like you appreciate it," Joe said from behind me.

I turned around, "Except that two of them just left me."

"And who's fault is that?" he asked.

"Yours!" I shouted in an outburst and stood up to face him.

"My fault?!" he exclaimed in bewilderment, "This is your situation. I knew about Austin, I knew you were creeping away from him farther and farther each day. I was somewhat prepared for this. In reality, I actually feel bad for that guy because I bet he's feeling torn right now."

"I'm feeling torn too!" I defended.

"Save it, Sam. You played this game and I tagged along. It was ended for you because he was smarter than you." I listened to his words and they cracked me. I felt so degraded. I detested Joe at that moment.

"I hate you," I mumbled.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"I hate you!" I screamed. Like a ticking bomb I exploded.

"I hate you! I hate you!" I cried as I pounded at his chest with my numb fists.

"Come here Sam," Joe comforted, pulling me into his arms.

"I hate you," I whispered into his shoulder, my face buried in his soaking wet t-shirt. The tears streaming down my face as I sobbed. Joe stroked my wet hair, soothing my pain.

"I… I'm sorry," I croaked, my voice shutting down.

"I know Sam, I know," he whispered into my ear, holding me tighter.

Don't worry, all this gloominess will go away next chapter. Next chapter will be much brighter. REVIEW!


	14. Fans at the Fair & Authors Note

**I have a whole lot of explaining to do with this story, so just get through the awful writing I'm ashamed to have just put in public, and go to the bottom.**

The sun beat down on my bare shoulders as we walked through the fair grounds. My new aviator sunglasses shielded my eyes and I squinted up at the huge ferris wheel.

"That's intimidating," I stated as I looked upwards. I brought my head back down and peered to my right.

"Don't be afraid, it's just a spinning crap of metal," he replied sarcastically with a golden smile.

"Have you ever scene Mighty Joe Young?" I asked skeptically.

"No…" he replied.

"Exactly my point! The huge gorilla climbs the ferris wheel to save the girl and then it all falls on top of him!" I explained with extra drama.

"Last time I checked," Joe looked from side to side, "No huge gorillas here."

I sighed, "Fine. I'll go."

"Plus, if anybody needs saving I'll be the _Mighty Joe_ around here," he pointed to himself.

I rolled my eyes at him and we walked towards the ride entrance. Joe kept his head down low, like usual, in hopes of not being recognized. I held onto his hand tightly and he guided me to the swaying cart. When we got inside, I started to sit down beside him but was pulled forward. Joe tugged at my hands which was still entangled between his fingers and he swung me onto his lap.

I took his face in my hands and giggled, "You're so smooth." He nodded with twinkling eyes and moved closer to my lips. I felt his minty breath on my face but before we could go any further, someone interrupted.

"You must be in your own seat," somebody grumbled. I quickly jumped off of Joe and the grumpy teen who obviously didn't like his job as a fair ground employee locked our cart. He shuffled away and mumbled, "PDA…" and turned on the ride. We lurched forward and began our journey to the sky.

Joe leaned back and rested his arm behind me. I turned my head to see him staring at me too. I reached forward and pulled off his sunglasses.

"You won't be needing these right now," I said as I slipped them off.

"No fans here," he smiled.

"No fans," I agreed.

We were lucky that we got through the afternoon without any mob scenes of crazy girls. But there were a few who asked for Joe's autograph and a picture. I watched him intently and learned from him. His kindness, generously, and respect towards his fans couldn't go unnoticed.

I looked below me and saw the specks of people scattered throughout the fair grounds. It was the annual summertime event in Los Angeles and was always entertaining. Vendors with sweet popcorn and cotton candy filled the air with pleasant smells.

I looked to my right and rested my head on Joe's shoulder. I looked to my right and rested my head on Joe's shoulder.

He spoke, "It's weird how the sky can change so quickly."

I furrowed my brow in confusion and looked out at the darkness in front of me. "Very weird," I agreed, "I thought LA was supposed to be sunny and happy. It's supposed to be the escape from all my problems."

Joe sighed and shifted his weight, pulling me closer, "Sammy, this is the start of all your problems." I frowned and crossed my arms, sinking deeper in the seat. Suddenly, we were surprised with a jolt and the ride stopped. The clicks of the carts unlocking and bustling of people emptying the ferris wheel echoed through the fair grounds. Along with those noises, a deep rumbling sounded off in the distance.

"Thunder," I stated.

"Yeah we should head out," Joe said.

I nodded and we began walking hand in hand. Suddenly a high pitched adolescent voice shrieked, "That's Sam Far!"

"Sam!"

"Wonder Parker!"

"That's the girl on Skyscrapers!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sam! Sam! Over here!"

Voices mingled together in surprised shrieks and star struck demands. I felt a crowd closing in on me, despite the threatening thunder behind our ears. I frantically looked around me, completely unaware of where Joe was. I felt a hand clench onto mine and saw Joe laughing at me. I gave him a look that just screamed _help me!_

He chuckled and smiled over the chaos of random scraps of paper, sharpies, and cameras, "Just smile and give them what they want!"

So I did just that.

Girls my age reminded me of how I felt and what I was like 2 years ago. I now felt accomplished and prideful but I also had this burning desire to go back to those days. The crowd died down and people scattered as the droplets fell from the sky. The thunder continued and Joe led me out of the fair grounds. A frightening crack pierced through our ears and a light flashed before our eyes. we ran from the rain as it poured onto us in an endless waterfall. It chased us like wolves, pushing us farther from the fair. We giggled as the mud spurted upwards and onto our entwined hands. We ran towards the parking lot that was slowly fading into giant puddles of rain water.

"Where's your car?" I shouted over the noise.

Joe squinted and looked around, "I have no clue."

Another crack of lightening erupted from the sky and I flinched. "Come on." We continued to search until the sky parted into sunshine and his red car finally came into view. We slid into the seats, soaking wet and laughing, and drove off, following the bright rainbow.

Hollywood could do whatever it wanted with me. But I refused to let it get the best of me. This is what I wanted and this is what I had to work for. Even if it meant leaving it all.

**Hmm well I pretty much wrote half of this about 3 months ago, obviously, and finished it yesterday. No joke, I completely forced this out of me like induced vomiting. Not fun. I'm done with this if you haven't figured that out yet, I just have no more inspiration and desire to continue or even complete it. I'm really sorry, I'm like notorious for not finishing stories, but yeah so I'm done writing this. **

**But in the meantime, please go check out my Camp Rock ending story called We're Done But It's Not Over. It's completed and I'm extremely happy with it so if you haven't read that yet, check it out.**

**ALSO I have just put up a new poll because I need help/opinions with my new story that is based on Vanessa Carlton's "White Houses". I don't know whether to have it involve the Jonas Brothers, Demi & Selena, Miley in real life, or the Hannah Montana characters. I'm stuck but I really want to put a fabulous story out there for you guys. Thank you and please vote and message me with any ideas you have!**

**Review if you want, I don't care, anything you say is fine. Even with thoughts about that new story, now that's a good review!**


End file.
